Cinnamon Meyers
Cinnamon Meyers is the main tritagonist in the Winnie Years books by Lauren Myracle. With hermedium-length curly brown hair and light tan skin with bright green eyes and long lashes, she is Winnie and Dinah's best friend. She has an older brother named Carl Meyers who is in university. In Thirteen, she dated a guy named Bryce who was Lars' (Winnie's boyfriend) best friend. In Thirteen Plus One, her boyfriend is a guy named James Cinnamon does not appear in Eleven. ''Twelve Cinnamon is very close with both Winnie and Dinah, even though she nearly caused their relationship to break when they gossip about Dinah on the phone a day after school in Febuary in Twelve, Dinah having interrupted a conversation between Winnie and Lars, a cute guy Winnie had a crush on, Winnie then upset, causing Cinnamon to have a three-way call with them, Winnie without realizing that Dinah was on the phone with them. Dinah eventually forgives her and Cinnamon, and Cinnamon apoligizes. Even though she usually teases Dinah without knowing she`s hurting her feelings, she is a good friend, having Dinah helped find a turtle-rescue camp in Thirteen Plus One when Dinah`s father wanted her to go to leadership camp. She is also a good friend to Winnie, "protecting" her from Lars when their relationship got rough. March Cinnamon does not appear in March. April Cinnamon does not appear in April. May Cinnamon does not appear in May. June Cinnamon does not appear in June. July Cinnamon does not appear in July. August Cinnamon does not appear in August. September Cinnamon is first introduced in this chapter. While Winnie is in gym class, she can't find a partner because someone called Dinah a B-Word, so she stayed home "sick." While Winnie is fantasizing about having a sign taped to her back saying that she's a loser. Cinnamon comes over and asks to be Winnie's partner, and Winnie accepts. Cinnamon does 53 sit-ups, while Winnie does 60. Cinnamon does not seem jealous about this. While the gym class is doing laps, Cinnamon catches up with Winnie and starts to talk to her. Winnie wonders why Cinnamon is choosing to talk to her when she already knows most of the people. Cinnamon tells Winnie about her step-mom who always looks into used tissues to see if they used the entire tissue. Winnie asks Cinnamon if she knows Malena, and Cinnamon says that she isn't a nice person, and tries to make you feel down if you're not good at some stuff. Winnie says that there was a girl in her school like that, with the name of Gail Grayson. Winnie thinks that Cinnamon acts older than most of her elementary-school friends and she wore thong underwear, which she saw while she was pulling up her jeans. The next day, Winnie introduces Cinnamon to Dinah. The three friends have a blast playing battle ball and 'barking like dogs'. After gym class, Cinnamon starts a conversation about not wearing make-up. Cinnamon says that she only wears make-up sometimes when Dinah asked her if she did. Cinnamon said that she powders her nose of it gets shiny, and sometimes adds sparkle dust on her cheeks. Cinnamon states that she doesn't care about what she looks like and she doesn't worry about boys. The three friends give a triple high-five, and Cinnamon is not seen in the chapter after this. October She dresses up as a pirate and calls Winnie sexy. November She feels bad for Winnie when she gets her period. December She spends Christmas Eve with the Perrys. She helps decorate their tree and spends time talking with Winnie. They also eat fudge, where Mrs. Perry insists that Cinnamon should take some home, and since she loves fudge, she agrees. January She and Winnie got to Louise's pool party. She teaches Winnie how to do a flip off the high dive. Dinah wasn't invited, unfortunately, so she and Winnie hung out. February Cinnamon does a three-way call to Winnie and Dinah, but she doesn't tell Winnie that she had called Dinah also, and without even knowing that Dinah was there, Winnie trash-talks about Dinah, revealing her true feelings, but in return, she received the silent treatment from Dinah and feels super bad about it. Thirteen Cinnamon and Winnie and Dinah all get makeovers at the mall. Thirteen Plus One Winnie and Dinah go to a turtle camp in Debordeu and (spoiler alert!) Cinnamon comes as a surprise Debordieu Vacation Homes - DebordieuRentals.com‎ Ad‎(800) 797-3633 Browse our rentals and book online at '''Debordieu' Rentals. Great rates. See Photos & Book Online · Stunning Private Beaches · Confirm Booking Online * Browse all Rentals * Contact Us For A Rental * Ocean View Properties * About Pawley's Island Search Results # DeBordieu Colony Beach Real Estate | Georgetown South ... DeBordieu Colony is a 2700-acre oceanfront golf community in Georgetown, South Carolina near Myrtle Beach and Pawleys Island. Come and discover the joys ... ‎Real Estate - ‎About Debordieu - ‎Contact - ‎Sales Professionals # DeBordieu Club: Home The DeBordieu Club features a championship 18-hole golf course designed by Pete and P.B. Dye. The links course, opened in March 1987, plays to more than ... ‎Beach Club - ‎Clubhouse - ‎Home - ‎About the Course # DeBordieu Vacation Rentals: Pawleys Island Vacation Rentals Find beautiful Pawleys Island vacation rentals with DeBordieu Rentals. The gated, oceanfront community is home to many amazing vacation rentals in Pawleys ... # Debordieu | Pawleys Island Realty Pawleys Island Realty 53 Wallace Pate Drive South $2,500,000.00. Debordieu Colony, Georgetown, SC 29440. Bedroom(s): 4 Full Baths: 4 5.8 Acres Zoning: 11 Kind: Detached. # Opinion of DeBordieu? - Georgetown Forum - TripAdvisor TripAdvisor Feb 2, 2012 - We had pretty much decided on staying at LBTS for our July trip, but I happened to come across DeBordieu and wonder if it may be a good fit ... # DeBordieu, South Carolina SC SCIWAY's directory of DeBordieu, South Carolina Web sites. Learn about DeBordieu history, attractions, jobs, schools and colleges, churches, businesses, ... # DeBordieu, South Carolina - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Wikipedia DeBordieu, DeBordieu Beach or DeBordieu Colony is a private community in Georgetown County, South Carolina. It consists of approximately 2,700 acres (11 ... # Debordieu Beach Front - Dune Level Traditional Beach Home VRBO Thirty-two years ago, my wife and I built this beach house on the secluded beach of DeBordieu, We have seen turtles hatching, birds migrating by the thousands, ... # Weddings at DeBordieu - Georgetown, SC - Event Venue ... Weddings at DeBordieu, Georgetown, SC. 912 likes · 38 talking about this · 379 were here. Contact Kelly Jones for more information. Kelly@debordieuclub.com. # New seawall OK'd for DeBordieu, despite questions ... The State Jun 4, 2014 - Debordieu seawall juts onto beach south of Pawleys Island. The Legislature is moving to allow reconstruction of the battered wall, despite a ... Searches related to debordieu debordieu foreclosures debordieu beach club debordieu golf club debordieu rentals debordieu weddings debordieu rentals by owner debordieu real estate debordieu vrbo ### Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Twelve Character Category:Thirteen Character Category:Thirteen Plus One Character